


Always Alone

by TerraZeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Incest, M/M, Wing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam's rejection in Changing Channels, Gabriel conjures up an illusion of a much-loved angel for his entertainment, but is it really just an illusion? Explicit angel-sex. Cas/Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone

_**Author's Note:** _ Not my OTP, but watching Changing Channels made me realize just how lonely Gabriel truly had been all those years and how, with Castiel recognizing him at first glance, its entirely possible he went thousands, if not millions, of years without seeing ANY of his family. Short Gabriel/Cas smut fic. Mention of desired Gabriel/Raphael and Gabriel/Sam of course, cuz they're my OTP along with Dean/Cas. Incest. And obvious slash.

 

 

_**Always Alone** _

 

 

Watching Sam turn his back on Gabriel had hurt. He had thought they'd shared something...that perhaps he wouldn't be alone, as he had always been since he'd left Heaven. Sure, he'd had the company of Baldur, Thor, Odin, and those other Norse bores for awhile, but it wasn't the same.

 

He'd even fucked a giantess frost goddess, some random Asgardian goddess (whose name he couldn't even remember, Sigyl or something), a horse, and tons of humans, male and female. He even fucked Baldur, a couple days before killing him. Baldur truly was _good_ in all aspects. Still...none of that even came close to what he'd felt when he'd lain with Sam that one time.

 

Seeing him just walk out, without even a backwards glance at the man he thought could love him hurt so much. Gabriel almost cried. It was the stupid one, Dean, who had freed him from the Holy oil circle. Sam wouldn't even do that for him.

 

And Castiel...his brother...had hung back a bit, mostly to glare at him and give him a 'leave Dean alone' stare with those brilliant blue eyes. Castiel's vessel was truly gorgeous. He could see why Dean would want to tap that. Still...not even pretty-boy could compare to Sam.

 

As the holy circle faded, Gabriel felt the hold over him dissipate, as if unseen pressure was released from his body. He no longer felt anchored to the ground. The archangel sighed and teleported back to the apartment he was currently occupying.

 

It was empty and barren as it usually was lately. He no longer felt the same desire to conjure random women to fuck nightly...all he felt was the desire to fuck Sam. He'd tried that. Created a Sam-clone to fuck, but it wasn't the same. This Sam didn't fight. This Sam didn't have the same burning passion, defiant heat, that the real one had. So he had just stopped completely.

 

A thought came to him. After seeing Castiel, he realized just how badly he missed his family...his brothers in particular. Castiel certainly...even if it was just the pretty body he was wearing. Gabriel snapped his fingers. His barren apartment became an average-looking place, with a very attractive bed in the next room.

 

Another hand wave and he had his very own Castiel-clone. Much like the real Castiel, the clone stood there with a blank stare on its face, almost as if it were puzzled as to how it had arrived here. Still...Gabriel HAD wanted it to be as real as possible, and Cas was a goddamn zombie. At least, he had been when they'd been in Heaven together.

 

“Hey, pretty-boy, why don't you come over here? I've missed you, you know...” The Cas-clone was still looking a little puzzled, but, as with all of Gabriel's conjurations, did as he bid.

 

“Gabriel. What is this? Why have you summoned me here?” The Cas-clone was talking back. How delightful. His Sam-clones had talked back, but there was never any real fire there, like the real Sam had. Of course he should expect his fake-Cas to talk back. Perhaps even fight him. Cas was head-over-heels for that Dean idiot...but this one was created by Gabriel, so it shouldn't even think about Dean.

 

“Come on, bro. I told you, I missed you. A lot.” Gabriel ran a hand down Cas-clone's chest. Cas-clone grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

 

“What are you doing, Gabriel?”

 

“You have more fight in you than I thought...for a clone. Most of them are so...eager to please me. If you need an explanation, Cas-clone, I've already given you one. I. Missed. You. A lot.” Gabriel pulled the Cas-clone into a deep kiss. Cas-clone no longer fought back or argued. That was more like it. He wanted to fuck his brother. Fuck his brains out. If he couldn't have Sam, he could at least screw Dean's angel for a little while. At least, a clone of Dean's angel.

 

Gabriel pulled the Cas-clone to his bed, which was adorned with tons of fluffy pillows and satin sheets. The Cas-clone glared at him. So it wasn't ENTIRELY done fighting him...all the better, then. Gabriel liked it when they fought, really...he lay back on the bed, patted the satin sheets.

 

“C'mon, Cas...I know you want this...Dean can't give you what I can...have you ever been with another angel?”

 

Gabriel gave Cas-clone a wicked grin, flexed his shoulders, let out a bit of his power as an archangel. Great silver-black wings fanned out behind him. Unlike lesser angels, his wings weren't a simple dull black. Silver feathers dotted the black expanse of his own wings. All archangels had the same silver-black wings that defined them as the first and greatest of their siblings.

 

Cas-clone let out a soft gasp, staring at Gabriel's beautiful, gleaming wings. Gabriel gestured at Cas-clone. Its clothing disappeared. Thankfully. Gabriel was tiring of seeing that filthy trenchcoat-and-tie ensemble. He'd never seen Cas's vessel naked, but clone-version had a very nice body...Gabriel gestured again. Cas's own black wings unfurled behind him. Cas-clone appeared increasingly baffled, and a bit angry even.

 

“You have no right to just-” Cas-clone started. Gabriel waved a hand and Cas-clone was yanked on to the bed with no effort, interrupting whatever it was trying to say. The archangel vanished his own clothing and straddled Cas-clone, using his silver-black wings to cocoon them in darkness. He kissed the Cas-clone. Its lips were soft, but still unyielding, as if it weren't wanting to do this at all.

 

Gabriel sighed in frustration. Perhaps angel-clones weren't a good idea. They apparently had power enough to resist his charms, even if it was just a bit. Still, this was his creation, and it couldn't resist him forever. Gabriel continued to press kisses upon the Cas-clone's soft lips. He grinned against the soft lips as he felt Cas-clone harden beneath him. So...it was finally willing to give itself up to him.

 

Or not. Cas-clone attempted to push Gabriel off him, failing miserably. Gabriel was far more powerful than Castiel, especially his created-Castiel.

 

“Stop it, Castiel...my dear brother...you know you want this...feel me on top of you...inside you...feel my wings...I'm everything your precious Dean isn't. I haven't seen any of my brothers in millions of years...I want to feel you, touch you, be inside you...can't you understand how lonely I've been, all these years?” Gabriel thrust against Cas-clone, grabbing one of his wings, black feathers feeling like silk beneath his grasp. Gabriel hadn't been with another angel either...even though this Castiel was a clone, it was a realistic as he could make it, and the feeling of their bodies, their wings, against each other...felt amazing.

 

Cas-clone gasped, grabbing at Gabriel's own wings, a handful of silver black feathers in his grasp. “Gabriel...” Cas-clone moaned, pressing his own cock against Gabriel. Gabriel merely grunted and grabbed hold of Cas-clone's black wings tightly, and managed to flip him over roughly. The tip of Gabriel's cock hovered over Cas-clone's tight, sexy little ass. Gabriel thrust sharply into that tight little asshole, Cas-clone moaned and clawed at the satin sheets.

 

Cas-clone's wings fanned out across the large bed, arching around Gabriel's own silvery wings, which he still had wrapped around Cas like a silver-black cocoon. Gabriel thrust in and out of Cas-clone. His own little Cas-clone was much more lively and warm than most of his clones...

 

Gabriel grinned wickedly. Wouldn't it be hilarious if this were the REAL Cas? Gabriel laughed aloud. Cas-clone grunted and tried to say something, but his words were muffled by the pillows Gabriel had his face pressed into.

 

“Shhh...just let me do alllll the work, cutie...” Gabriel continued his ministrations on Cas-clone, eventually reaching round to squeeze the clone's cock. It would be truly cruel to not let even a clone have release it so desperately craved.

 

Stroking and massaging the clone's cock while thrusting in and out of it, they came as one. Gabriel lay on top of Cas-clone, his silky black wings feeling wonderful against Gabriel's hot, sweaty body. That had been...nice. He would have to fuck angel-clones more often. He thought about Raphael.

 

An archangel-clone would be nice...and Raffy was the only one who'd even given thoughts to fucking a man. But that was likely because he/she seemed to identify more as a female. Angels didn't really HAVE a gender until they chose a vessel. He was almost sure Raffy would choose to be a woman, given the chance to choose and not just having to take whatever vessel was most powerful in a certain bloodline. Pity he had no idea what her vessel would look like, or he would do it. He'd wanted to fuck Raffy for awhile, and if he couldn't have Sam, he might as well enjoy himself with clones of his brothers/sisters.

 

The Cas-clone attempted to push itself up, failing and settling for simply turning around to face Gabriel. Gabriel had spread his silvery wings now, and the candles in the room made the silver feathers look aflame. Cas-clone was staring at Gabriel as if he'd never seen him before, an expression of awe and wonder on his face.

 

“I was good, wasn't I, little clone? I might have to conjure you again...” Gabriel trailed off as Cas-clone reached up and plucked a silver feather from Gabriel's left wing. Gabriel winced slightly at the sharp pain. His clones weren't supposed to hurt him unless he wanted them to.

 

The Cas-clone spoke, twirling the long, silken, silver feather in his fingers. “You're not alone, Gabriel. You won't be alone. He loves you. He was just hurt...that you lied to him. About who you really were.”

 

Gabriel was confused. What the hell was it talking about?

 

“Uh, what? Who? I think its time to make you vanish...” A frown crossed Gabriel's face. The clone was talking about what had happened with Sam. How did it-? Gabriel laughed. Laughed so hard he almost cried. “Holy shit, Cas? Is that REALLY you? No wonder you were so confused and no wonder you fought me!” Gabriel was still laughing when Cas pulled him down into a kiss.

 

“Gabriel...I was angry with you...for what you did to Dean, why you always tried to hurt him. I see now. I could feel how lonely you were. So long without love...without truly living. I didn't even know what that meant until I met Dean. And now...you met Sam. You fell in love with him.”

 

Gabriel was still aghast that somehow he'd summoned the REAL Cas here instead of the clone he'd meant to.

 

“Cas, uh, I didn't mean to like, rape you...” Cas shushed him with a tight hug.

 

“You didn't rape me. I didn't fight you hard enough, did I? Just...promise me one thing.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, unseen since his lips were pressing against Cas's chest. “What is that, Castiel?”

 

“Don't tell Dean.”

 

Gabriel laughed against Cas's chest. “Wouldn't dream of it...as long as you don't tell Sam. When I win him back. Which I will. No one can resist my charms...” As if to demonstrate, Gabriel licked Cas's chest. Cas, however, no longer seemed in the mood.

 

“Mmm...so tell me, were you thinking about Dean while I was fucking you?”

 

Cas gripped Gabriel's wings tightly, painfully. “Shut up. Dickster.”

 

Gabriel laughed again. “Dickster. That's a new one. I almost like it...hehe. Say, Cas? Can I ask you a favor?”

 

Cas looked up at Gabriel. “As long as it doesn't involve me having to have sex with you again. Not that you weren't good...” Cas grinned at Gabriel. Gabriel KNEW he was good. He didn't have to doubt that at all.

 

“The feather, the one you yanked out of my wing...could you...uh, give that to Sam? Just...say its from a friend. Someone else who wants to stop the Apocalypse. Someone who...wants Sam to win.” Gabriel stood up, flexed his wings, used his powers to resume his fully human form, wings vanishing.

 

Gabriel gestured at Cas. The dirty-trenchcoat ensemble reappeared on the lesser angel while his wings vanished. Cas rolled off the bed and stood up, facing his brother. He placed his hands on Gabriel's shoulders.

 

“I'll make sure Sam gets it. I promise...brother. And...they'll win, Gabriel. They will. I know they will. You'll get a chance to win Sam back. Then you can tell him who the gift was really from. Archangel Gabriel. Not Loki the Trickster god.”

 

Cas dropped his hands from Gabe's shoulders and picked up the fallen silver feather. It wasn't silken like the black feathers, but almost metallic-feeling. It was still strangely soft, however. Castiel had never seen an archangel's wings, until now. They were beautiful. Odd, but beautiful. Sam would wonder where such an odd feather came from. Cas would just have to say he didn't know, that someone gave it to him and told him it was for Sam. He sighed.

 

“Gabriel...I have to go, but...don't give up on love. You won't always be alone. I never imagined I could even love until Dean. I know you'll do whatever it takes to get Sam back. I know my brother, even if it has been millions of years since I've seen you.”

 

With that, Castiel kissed Gabriel again and vanished, leaving the lonely archangel with his own thoughts. He would save Sam. Or die trying.


End file.
